


EXHILE

by Pinkette



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Exhile, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Mentions to the TV series, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkette/pseuds/Pinkette
Summary: When Hiccup is taken from Berk, he discovers that he has a strange connection with dragons. Fleeing from this revelation, Hiccup tries even harder to be a normal Viking. Back on Berk, Hiccup accidentally shoots down a Night Fury. Hookfang, angry and still trying to convince Hiccup to give up the foolish viking ways, chases him across Berk. The chase ends with Hookfang being caged and Hiccup running into the woods to find the Night Fury he shot from the sky. His bond with Toothless grows rapidly and soon they are basically inseparable. Unfortunately, events take a turn for the worst when someone informs the Chief of Hiccup's treachery. Stoick immediately declares Hiccup's punishment: EXHILE!





	1. How it all Began

Hiccup squinted in the bright glare of the morning sun. He raised a pale hand to his face as a shield from the offensive brightness that juxtaposed his mood so completely that he felt as if the world was already against him. With a groan he placed another foot in front of the other. Back to work. Again. Always the same routine. Nothing new; wake up, go to work, watch Astrid for too long, more work, tinker or explore for a while, work some more, dragon raid, mess up, get in trouble, extra work, sleep, and repeat.

He did not understand how the other vikings could stand the constant drag of the same thing day in day out. Most days he could not stand the lack of change. Today was one of those days.

Hiccup dragged his feet a little as he headed towards the blacksmith hut where Gobber was already hard at work. The boy couldn't help but roll his eyes at his teacher and only friend in the village. The routine never bothered Gobber, in fact it seemed to please him. Hiccup needed-  _craved_  -something new. Something to break the pattern.

"Good morning," Gobber called out to Hiccup over the loud clang of his hammer against a bent sword as he attempted to straighten it.

"Yep. Morning, Gobber," The older man glanced up at the boy he considered a son, for a moment, ceasing his hammering. It was unusual for Hiccup to be so curt. His blue eyes could not capture the younger boy's brown ones and his expression turned grim. With a frown he returned to his work. If Hiccup wanted to talk about it he would. He always did.

Purposefully avoiding his mentor's hurt and curious gaze Hiccup quickly set up his work bench and began working. His thoughts wandered and he completed tasks from memory, barely spending a second to check that he was doing everything right.

The outside world dragged his attention away from both his thoughts and his jobs on more than several occasions. He knew that Gobber had noticed every time and he blushed slightly from shame that he couldn't focus. Eventually, Gobber sighed and told Hiccup what he had been wanting to hear since he had woken up.

"Hiccup, just take the rest of the afternoon off. Go prance in the woods or whatever you need to do so that you can actually focus tomorrow. Because you will have double the work.."

Hiccup didn't hear him as he was already out the door and sprinting for the woods. Finally, freedom!

The moment Hiccup stepped into the woods a weight seemed to lift from his chest and his mind cleared. This was the only place where Hiccup felt he belonged. He turned in a circle slowly, inhaling deeply. The scent of pine and spruce filled his nostrils and he smiled. This is what he loved, not the vulgar stench of the town. 

Smiling slightly, Hiccup walked further into the woods. Stepping over ditches and  tree roots he easily made his way through the rarely used path that he knew better than the back of his hand. With a focused expression, Hiccup climbed up a fallen tree and slipped down to the ground on the other side with a heavy thud. Dirt and leaves stirred around him and small woodland creatures scurried away into the undergrowth.

Glancing around Hiccup located his favourite spot to sit. Perching on top of a large mostly smooth rock, he gazed around at the tree tops. Noticing something he had not noticed before, Hiccup stood. Through a gap in the tree branches he could see the faint outline of a cliff with a small cave carved jaggedly into it.

Deciding to check it out, Hiccup stepped off of the rock and walked towards it. 


	2. Berk's Enemy

Hiccup raced through the woods stumbling over tree roots as he ran back towards the village. Air entered and left his lungs in short, harsh gasps. Tree branches whipped and sliced at his raised hands and pale face. 

Terror and adrenaline propelled him forward. The loud screeching roar still echoed in  his head as he ran into the village. The moment he reached the first house he was stopped. He had barely caught his breath when he heard the jeering tone of Snotlout. 

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here boys," the boys laughed. "Looks like something's got the little bookworm all scared," Snotlout laughed.

"Snotlout move." Hiccup commanded. The boys blinked for a second, Hiccup had never spoken out against them before. 

"What did you just say to me?" Snotlout yelled enraged.  The large boy stepped forward and grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his shirt.

"I said move. Get out of my way. I have to tell Stoick-" 

"Tell Stoick what? Hmm? What could a shrimp like you possibly have to tell the chief that isn't just a waste of his time?" The boys all laughed again.

Hiccup decided on trying to be reasonable. It was likely a lost cause, but it was worth a shot. "There is a dragon in the woods.. or maybe two of them. I don't know how many, but they are in a cave to the right of a large, mostly smooth rock." 

Snotlout paled for a second before he chuckled harshly. "Suuure. Is that where you are keeping your brain as well?" The boys laughed again and Snotlout leered at Hiccup. "You really though that we would fall for that?"

"No. Guess you would have to smart not to," Hiccup said sarcastically. Deciding that he had no other option, Hiccup kicked at Snotlout's groin and bolted. He felt his bones screaming at him to stop as he began sprinting away from the gang. They all shouted and went to chase after him until they saw where he was heading. The woods.

He realised that he would much rather take his chances with a dragon than that group of bullies. Hiccup waited, hidden behind a tree until the boys lost interest and walked away before he rushed towards Gobber's workshop. 

"Gobber!" He called out. "Gobber! I have something important that-" he stopped when he saw his father and Gobber hunched together in deep conversation. Both men looked up at Hiccup with barely concealed annoyance.  Although, in his opinion, his father wasn't even trying.

"Can it wait?" Gobber asked kindly, trying to subtly signal that this was a bad time to interrupt. Hiccup didn't miss the signal but chose to ignore it. "No." He stated. Both Hiccup and Gobber watched as Stoick went from annoyed to angry, his expression turning to stone and impassive. "What could possibly be more important than the safety of the village?" 

"That's just it, Dad. There is something on this island that could be dangerous to our safety!" Gobber looked thoughtful and opened his mouth to ask a question while Stoick looked on impatiently. 

Suddenly, a red faced Snotlout burst into the room. "Chief! There are dragons on Berk in the woods!"

"What!" Stoick shouted, his outburst more of an exclamation than a question.

"There are dragons-"

"Yes, yes! I got that, Snotlout! Prepare the village now. We must attack before they strike!" Stoick interrupts the boy. Snotlout opens his mouth to respond but when Stoick gives him a look he rushes away to complete his task  "Gobber, you get as many weapons as possible to every able body."

"Yes Chief," Gobber nods dutifully and stands and begins hobbling towards the back of the armory.

Stoick's hulking frame stood before Hiccup briefly before brushing past him and heading for the door. "What am I supposed to do?" Hiccup called after his father.

"Just stay out of the way," the stern reply made Hiccup flinch. 

"Pushed to the sidelines again," he mutters to himself with a sigh. "I suppose I should help Gobber hand out the weapons." Hiccup walks towards the nearest wall and reaches out to take down an axe when his eyes land on a small hunting knife that he could carry with ease. Directing his hand downwards his fingers clasp around the handle of the knife uncertainly.  _Although, if I can find and kill those dragons secretly before the village gets there, then I will be crowned a hero. Finally I won't be bullied. I will be revered!_

With an idea fresh on his mind, Hiccup snuck away from the building


	3. Like His Mother

"Where is it?" Snotlout shouts in exasperation. He turns to face to crowd of vikings eyeing him with annoyance clearly etched into the lines on their faces. He clears his throat and says, "I meant-uh this way," He turns back around and looks at the fork in the path, his face scrunched in confusion. If only the little runt was here so he knew where he was going...

"Well, Boy-o. Where are we heading exactly?" Snotlout jumps at the sound of his father's voice. Spitelout had sidled up beside his son and was now staring at the lost boy.

"I- uh, um that way?" Snotlout points to the left path and Spitelout observes him carefully. "Are you sure, Boy-o? I mean, half of the village has come out here to kill dragons. You aren't going to lead us astray are you? That would be  _embarrassing_ for me and I would never live it down. Don't let me down." Spitelout placed a supportive hand on his son's shoulder before stepping back and rejoining the group waiting expectantly for Snotlout to lead the way.

Snotlout flushed red at his father's words. Deciding to take the left path he lifted his foot but before he could put it down, the unmistakable cry of Hiccup in trouble sounded from the right. Whirling to face the path he took off at a run.  _That pesky mutton head! What is he doing back out in the forest? He will ruin my moment of glory!_ Snotlout ran faster as Hiccup's yell echoed through the forest again. Half of the village was following closely behind with their weapons clinking together loudly. 

The group stumbled into a rocky clearing where they watched with horrified stares as a large black and red monstrous nightmare landed on top of Hiccup, its claws ensnaring the boy. The enormous beast lowered its head with a growl as narrowed yellow eyes glared at Hiccup. The screech of another monstrous nightmare snagged everyone's attention except for the dragon pinning the skinny boy. The black and red dragon snaked its head towards the group of vikings and let out an earthshaking roar. Suddenly, a pink and blue nightmare landed heavily next to its mate. Everyone gasped in horror. One monstrous nightmare was deadly by itself, but two in the same place was like challenging a night fury. 

The group of vikings trembled as a third dragon landed in front of the first two nightmares. Its skin already set alight and its roar so loud that the vikings were forced to cover their ears. Its breath was putrid and made Snotlout gag. The beast stepped closer and the other dragon flamed up beside it. 

Snotlout felt terror flood his veins and he froze. He wanted to run, he wanted to escape this nightmare. Behind him vikings began yelling words that Snotlout's foggy mind could not comprehend. Suddenly, the dragons shot fire in his direction. His eyes widened and he jumped out of the way at the last second. All of the vikings went into a frenzy as the two monstrous nightmares closed in and continued to breathe fire at them. 

After narrowly dodging a lethal swipe from one of the dragon's flaming claws, Snotlout glanced up. "Hiccup!" He shouted in surprise as he watched in panic as the red and black monstrous nightmare carried him away. At his shout, several other vikings looked up and gasped. The two nightmares still on the ground also turned their massive heads to see. Turning back to the vikings they gave their final deafening roars. And jumped into the air. They both flapped their wings with tremendous force that sent the vikings flying backwards with dust and rocks spiraling after them. 

Snotlout groaned and rubbed a hand across his dirt covered face. Opening his eyes he stared up into the afternoon sky and watched helplessly as the monstrous nightmares soared away with his cousin. 

 

The band of disheartened vikings dawdled back to the village; No one wanted to be the one to inform Stoick about his son's demise. No one had been particularly fond of the troublesome runt but he wold definitely be missed by most of the village. Hiccup, despite his small build and strange behaviour, had made quite the impact on everyone. Though no one would ever admit it.

Snotlout couldn't help but feel like he had failed Hiccup somehow. He was struggling to understand why. Hiccup was just a runt who got in his way all of the time. Good riddance! He could finally claim the position as heir to the chief. It was all he ever wanted. So why was he feeling guilty?

As the large group stepped out of the forest, eyes were immediately on them. Gobber was the first to notice their downcast expressions. "What? What happened?" He asked as he hobbled forward. "Did you kill the dragons?" His eyes roamed over the group who all remained silent and avoided eye contact. 

Stoick stepped out from a building and clapped his hands together excitedly. "So? How'd it go? Where are the dragons' heads?" 

Silence was the only thing that greeted Stoick and his expression fell as he finally took in their sorrowful appearance. "What? Did you not defeat the beasts?" 

"We are so sorry, Stoick." One of the viking women spoke up, her voice was soft and regretful as she dragged her brown eyes up from the ground to meet the chief's confused green ones. 

"What do you mean, Hilda? What are you sorry for? We will just regroup and take down the beasts tonight."

Hilda sighs sadly and glances at another viking. A viking catches her stare and clears his throat, "Uh, Chief, that isn't-" He stops and looks around desperately. His eyes land on an oblivious Snotlout and he says. "Snotlout will fill you in. I suggest that you both go somewhere more private, Chief." 

Snotlout looks up sharply at the sound of his name and his eyes widen in panic when he realises what he has been volunteered for. "Nonsense!" Stoick exclaims. "Anything the boy as to tell me can be heard by everyone." Snotlout swallowed slowly. "Actually, Chief, I do suggest that we go inside for this," he says carefully. Stoick frowns but agrees. 

The two walk inside the nearest building and immediately everyone begins to ask questions. "What happened?"

"What's going on?" 

"Where are the dragons?"

"Is anyone hurt?" 

Gobber looked at the crestfallen faces and ordered silence from the crowd. "Explain, now." He commanded. 

"It's Hiccup," One of the vikings spoke up. Gobber felt his stomach drop. This was not good. He had known that Hiccup had run off the moment he returned from the back of the armory but he had just figured that the boy had disappeared to his house or somewhere in the village. He should have known better. He looked from face to face waiting for someone to finish explaining. "He- well, he-"

"The dragons - we couldn't-"

"Three of 'em! Three monstrous nightmares. No one stood a chance, but Hiccup..."

"He tried-"

"We didn't know-"

"We're sorry..."

Gobber tried to follow the story as several vikings spoke in stunted sentences and cut each other off. "What happened to Hiccup?" 

Hilda opened her mouth to respond when a shout sounded from the building that Stoick and Snotlout were in. "What do you mean Hiccup was taken by dragons!" 


	4. This is War!: PART 1

Stoick stormed out of the building, his face a raging storm of fury, causing everyone to cringe away from him. "Everyone grab a weapon. We are going to get my son back," ordered the chief. The villagers remained still and a few of them spoke up. "But, Chief-"

"No buts! We will rescue my son from those beasts."

"Three monstrous nightmares, Chief! That's what took your son. I am sorry, but this is a fool's quest. I will not risk my family's life for the dead." A brave -or rather, completely arrogant and foolish - viking stepped forward before moving towards his wife and daughter. "If you do not help me save my boy, then you will not have a family to risk," Stoick's threat resulted in a ripple of gasps to escape the trembling lips of the frightened vikings. Even Gobber visibly paled. 

Afraid of their beloved Chief's wrath, the vikings launched into action; every able body grabbed a weapon and prepared to leave their loved ones. Thankfully, Stoick was just reasonable enough that he was eventually convinced that a decent handful of vikings should remain in the village to protect the mothers, children and men who could not accompany them.

Gobber followed Stoick everywhere as he worked things out. He knew that there was no way that Hiccup was alive. This was a suicide mission. But he would follow his best friend to the ends of the earth just so that he could keep him safe. "What's the plan, Stoick?" He asked in a moment of silence. They were standing by the harbour, watching as everyone hurried around to say goodbye to loved ones or to pack rations and weapons to take with them. Stoick glanced at his friend, trying to gauge his mood before responding. "Find the dragons. Kill them. Bring Hiccup back to Berk alive."

Gobber felt himself deflate. He understood that Stoick wanted to have Hiccup back, he did too, but this was putting the entire village in jeopardy. "I know what you're thinking, Gobber. But we have to get him back. Even if I have to cut him from the beasts' bellies and put him back together, I will have my son back." Gobber only nodded in response. He knew that Stoick loved Hiccup deeply. He also knew that Stoick blamed himself for Hiccup being taken.

"I will go get on one of those ships," He started to hobble towards the nearest ship when Stoick"s hand on his arm stopped him. "You're on the ship with me."

Gobber nodded and followed the Chief down to the ships. He knew that even though Stoick would never openly admit it, he needed a friend right now. So, Gobber stayed nearby.


	5. Hiccup: PART 1

Hiccup blinked against the blinding light before bringing a hand up to his face to block out the light. He exhaled slowly as his mind slowly shook off the fog caused by sleep. He groaned and sat up with a wince. Somehow he had fallen out of bed and ended up on the floor. Taking his hand away from his eyes he looked around, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness further inside the cave.  _Wait! Cave?_ His neck strained with the effort of swinging from side to side so rapidly. Hiccup glanced all around him while his memories from the previous day returned to him. 

His eyes widened at the recollection of being carried away from Berk by a massive, flaming monstrous nightmare. "No..." He whispered. "I am dead?" A guttural, growling that sounded almost like a chuckle filled the air. The ground rumbled beneath him and Hiccup was no longer sure if he was trembling out of fear or as a result of the shaking ground. Hiccup yelled and leapt back as the red and black snout of the monstrous nightmare that had snatched him up appeared right in front of his face. He stumbled backwards, terror and adrenaline flooded his veins. 

Desperate to escape he whirled around and began rushing towards the entrance of the cave. However, he did not get very far before tripping over his own foot and face planting onto the cold, hard stone. Groaning as his head throbbed and the world spun dangerously out of control, Hiccup pushed upwards with his scrawny arms before turning himself around so that his spine touched the ground. When he was able to open his eyes he let out a startled scream. Once again, the dragon had its massive snout in front of his face. Its warm breath rushing out of its nostrils and ruffling Hiccups's auburn hair. 

Hiccup sat back on his elbows, his mind painstakingly clear as he realised that he was doomed. His breathing shallowed and his heart began beating at an unhealthy increased rate, crashing furiously against his rib cage. He stared at the large snout of the beast, watching in muted horror as its nostrils flared as it exhaled and shrunk as it inhaled. His entire body trembled and shook. He didn't want to die. 

The dragons chuffed at him before turning away slowly and returning to the dark depths of the cave.  Staring into the opaque void where the dragon had disappeared,  it took Hiccup several minutes to realise that the dragon was out of sight.This revelation did nothing to calm his beating heart. But it did loosen something in his chest. This tightness soon returned however, when he looked outside. A light snow had begun to fall without him noticing. His heart thrashed furiously inside his chest. He was trapped inside a cave with one of the most terrifying and dangerous dragons in the world and it was snowing. This did not bode well at all. The dragon was clearly toying with him- playing with its food - for the time being, but how long would it take before the beast grew hungry and bored?

Thinking quickly, Hiccup considered his options. He could try to escape, but with Winter beginning to set in, it would be freezing outside. The snow would blanket the ground in blinding white layers that would hide ditches and fallen branches and make it almost impossible to navigate the unknown terrain. That was the second issue with his escape plan. He did not know where he was. He had never left Berk before and he had passed out when the dragon had yanked him up into the air, so he had no clue where he could be. He had inspected and memorised all of the maps he could find on Berk, but they were useless when he had no idea what direction he had been taken. The island could also be swarming with other dragons, hungry dragons... 

He could just stay in the cave. Hiccup looked around and shivered. The space was rapidly darkening, wide shadows claiming the entrance of the cave. It was swiftly dropping in temperature as well. Not to mention, staying there would be more suicidal than making a break for it. Staying with the beast surely wasn't an option. 

Staring into the void, Hiccup strained his eyes in hopes of seeing the dragon. Well, more in the hope that he could tell if the dangerous creature could see him. Concluding that he would know if he was being watched, Hiccup decided to leave. 


	6. Not Your Nightmare

The boy is easy enough to carry but he is so scrawny and small that I fear I might crush him with my foot. His limp, unconscious body is lying between the pad of my foot and my claws that are wrapped tightly around him to prevent him from falling. I know a fall from this height would be fatal for a human. I honestly do not understand humans; they are such fragile creatures, what is the point of their existence? Although, they have come up with creative ways to protect themselves- of course none of it is strong enough to stop us from destroying it or killing them, but they try. I actually admire their efforts. It's endearing how much effort they put into their survival.

Behind me I can tell Gretchen and Frejia are not happy with what just happened. 

The plan had been to scout the island and report back to our Queen. But that was before I saw the boy. He is so much smaller than all of the others. A runt. I don't know what compelled me to take him. Perhaps it was watching the others push him around. Perhaps it was looking into his wide green eyes and seeing a part of myself reflected in them (not myself literally, but the emotions- the soul). Perhaps it was just the exhilaration of disobeying an order. Perhaps it was this irrepressible sensation that I owed my dead sister. She had been a runt too. Everyone had bullied her, and one day, they killed her...

Banking to the right, I land gently outside of a cave. Sniffing around I only pick up an extremely old smell of a long gone dragon that had rested inside a few years ago. I also pick up the scents of a few nearby dragons, two of which are Gretchen and Frejia  who join me on the jagged rock that extends out from the cave, providing a large landing pad for us. I can tell that my friends hope to convince me to leave the human and return to the Queen, but what would be the point of exposing ourselves so boldly if we did not keep the human? 

"Hookfang," Freijia hisses at me as I carefully place the human just inside the cave before walking past him to inspect the rest of the cave. "Hookfang!" Friejia growls angrily. 

"What?" I call out without looking back. 

"You know what!" Her voice increases to a frantic pitch and I feel her looming form behind me. "We have to go back to the Queen. Leave the human here and let's go before our Queen's patience wears thin and she shows us no mercy." 

I ignore her as I continue to search the dark depths of the cave for danger. The scent of snow lingers in every breath I take and I know that we will soon be greeted by snowfall. "It will snow soon," Gretchen states from behind us. Frejia who was now beside me due to the massive cavern that the cave had funneled into turns to look at her sister. I follow her gaze and see that Gretchen has not moved past the entrance  of the cave. "Gretch?" Frejia's voice is full of affection and concern. "I don't like it," Her sister responds. "We should go back in case it in't just a light snowfall. I don't want to be stuck here in a snow storm," Gretchen had a point. We were on an island full of strangers without the Queen's protection. "Well, you two can head back. I'm not stopping you."

Frejia snaked her head at me and nipped my face harshly. "You will not remain here for that human freak," I stare into her shining green eyes impassively. "You will not leave your mate, my sister, for a walking skeleton," I frown as she suddenly grins. "Bring the human. The Queen will let you keep him as a pet for a while, I am sure." 

I bared my teeth and growled lowly. "You know very well that our Queen will not let the boy live! The moment he enters the nest he will be a sacrifice," Frejia growls in return and her kind eyes grow icy as she glares at me. "You would really turn your back on our Queen for this runt? He isn't even a proper viking!"

I can see that she immediately regrets her words but I still cannot fight the rage that boils my blood. I swipe at her viciously with murderous intent glowing in my yellow eyes. How dare she say that! Blood spurts wildly out of the wound on her shoulder where my claws pierced through her scales. She roars in pain and I step back, my burning rage nothing more than ashes. I watch solemnly as Gretchen rushes to her sister's side. "That is exactly why I have to stay," I spit at Frejia weakly. "He is a  _runt_. Defenseless and completely at the mercy to the others of his kind who seem him as  _lesser_. As not one of  _them_. He is just like my sister," I whisper brokenly. "I couldn't save her, but perhaps I can save him."

"Fool!" Frejia sneers. "Come Gretchen, we will return to the Queen and inform her of this traitor immediately," I look at Gretchen imploringly, begging her to see reason but she refuses to meet my stare and simply nods at her sister. I watch as my mate's blue and pink scales quickly become slick with crimson liquid while she helps Frejia move out of the cave. 

Sighing, I check on the human. He is still unconscious. Looking down at him, he appears so ethereal that I am concerned that the stone may break him. I focus on his heart beat and exhale gratefully when I hear the steady gentle thumping of his tiny heart pumping blood through his body. I glance up at the grey sky and inhale deeply. The scent of snow is stronger now. We just might quick off the winter month with a storm.

Feeling tired, I decide to sleep while I wait for the human boy to wake up. Trudging back into the open cavern, I curl up and close my eyes. I focus on the boy's heartbeat again. It is a relaxing sound and I quickly drift off.

I wake up a few times when I sense the boy is in distress and move to  check on him, but every time he is still asleep. The third time I inspected him, his face was scrunched in a strange expression that I couldn't understand. His scent said that he was angry and scared. These swirling emotions reminded me of the scent that swiftly became my sister's recognisable scent after her birth and others began bullying her. Another feeling had joined hers though. Depression. 

As I stare down at the boy, perplexed. I wonder what humans dream about. Do they dream about things that have happened? Or things that could happen? Do they all dream?

~~

The seventh time I got up, I did not expect the boy to be awake. Surprisingly, he was. I approach him slowly so that I don't startle him while he speaks. His speech is so weird that I cannot help laughing at the unnatural syllables he makes. The boy panics and his terror is overwhelming as he quickly stands and attempts to run outside. His foot catches on his other foot and he face plants. I coo at him sadly as the stench of blood and pain mingle in my nostrils. He suddenly, flips over and stares at me in such undiluted terror that I decide to just leave him be. I huff when I realise that it had begun snowing at some point and walk slowly into the cavern. 

As I lay down for what feels like the hundredth time today, I go over our encounter. The boy's fear leaks into the cavern while I think about how I can communicate with him without having another heart attack inducing interaction like that one. Granted I did snatch him from his people, but I am doing him a favour. That bigger boy who pushed this one around reeked of jealousy and insecurity. Those two emotions together is a dangerous mix. I do not understand what the larger boy was jealous for, but I do know that he felt it toward the "runt". He also had a group that he was showing off for. Showing off how he can push around the weak. I was quite impressed when the thin boy kicked the bully in the place where human procreation organs are. That clearly hurt a lot. The stronger boy's scent has the slightest similarity to the weaker boy's though. Which must mean that they are related somehow. 

The boy was there with a massive group of vikings when I was trying to get the boy in my claws safely. From what Gretchen had told me, the vikings had entered the forest shortly after the skinny boy had. Apparently, they were nearby when the boy screamed and came running. Horror, terror, and bewilderment emanated from the group in suffocating waves. But I still picked up the familiar scent of the bully. I glared at him and stretched my neck towards him before releasing an earth-shattering roar of anguish. I smiled cruelly when the boy flinched. Gretchen landed beside me when the vikings arrived and threatened them while I inspected the child in my claws. 

A second later, Frejia landed dramatically in front of us with her body alight with dancing flames. Her roar was void of any emotion. She was toying with the humans. I glanced at Gretchen as she moved beside her sister and also burst into flame. The humans screamed in terror. I rolled my eyes as the sisters spewed fire at the humans who scattered like ants in rain.

Glancing at the blue sky I decided it was time to get out of there. Pushing upwards with my legs and flapping my wings rapidly ascended into the air. The boy in my claws went limp as he passed out. Probably due to the sudden movement and change in altitude that his body would not be accustomed to.  Even though I was so high up I still heard the cry of the viking boy when he saw me retreating with the boy he bullies. Behind his scream, I heard and felt a strange tug of fear and sadness- even something that could be identified as affection. I ignored this unsettling realisation and soared away from Berk as Frejia and Gretchen joined me in the sky. 

My eyes open slowly, blinking closed a few times before opening completely. I gaze groggily at the wall of rock in front of me. An icy chill seeps into my body through the hard, stone ground. Exhaling, I watch in amusement as it spirals visibly in front of me. I notice a dull roar of sound echoing from the cave entrance. I listen closely and search for the comforting heartbeat of the human boy. I become alert and confused when I cannot find it. I stand shakily, my body still waking up after sleeping so deeply. My claws scrape against the stone as I rush towards where I left the boy. Entering the freezing space I immediately realise two things. One, the boy is not there. Two, if he was here, he would have frozen to death. I roar in anguish. It is drowned out by the thunderous sound of the snow storm outside. 

Outside. Which is surely where the boy went. I leap into the storm and begin frantically searching for the defenseless human. 


End file.
